


Как же ты неправ

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Series: Неожиданный поворот [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Maito Gai | Might Guy, Alpha Umino Iruka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Top Umino Iruka, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Хатаке Какаши омега — и джонин — и он убьёт тебя после того, как использует.Но жизнь может быть тюрьмой, когда тебя обременяют бесконечные социальные допущения, ожидания и ограничения.Что же выйдет, когда Какаши встретит самого неожиданного альфу?(Омегаверс, но без mpreg, даб-кона и льющихся рек жидкостей, но с попытками избежать чрезмерно стереотипных гендерных ролей.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Неожиданный поворот [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844752
Kudos: 14





	Как же ты неправ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Wrong You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457171) by [decaf_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_kitty/pseuds/decaf_kitty). 



> **ОСТОРОЖНА:** смотрите на раскладку(!) и да, этот фф весьма своеобразный нестандартный омегаверс, но тут мало хоть чего-нибудь милого, есть элементы саморазрушения через беспорядочные связи (из плюсов, по взаимному согласию!) и вся моральная составляющая держится, в основном, на Гае (*звуки святости и любви*).  
> Но. Если вам ок, то добро пожаловать, потому что я в полном восторге, и это тот случай, когда я жалею, что больше не курю.

Какаши почувствовал возбуждение, как и в каждую течку, но из-за боя он и впрямь покраснел.

Все остальные джонины во время сражения — мёртвые или живые, из Конохи или Тумана — были альфами, за исключением нескольких случайных бет на каждой стороне. В усеянном трупами лесу не было других омег, кроме Какаши: суровая реальность элитного шиноби означала крушение надежд, если ты впервые представился как омега, жизнь в заточении в деревне под чрезмерной защитой и отставку ради брака.

Каждая омега в Конохе испытала это… кроме Какаши.

Вскинув голову, он точно встретился взглядом — своим родным чёрным глазом и вращающимся красным Шаринганом — с джонином-туманником, который попытался упасть на него. Другого мужчину буквально передёрнуло в воздухе, когда усиленный течкой омега-аромат Какаши внезапно ударил его, а затем снова дёрнулся, когда Какаши ударил своим танто прямо в чужую грудину.

Какаши вытер своё оружие от крови об плечо мёртвого джонина-туманника, оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы оценить ситуацию и посмотреть, кто ещё уцелел. Где-то позади он мог уловить чакру и почувствовать слабый запах Майто Гая, одного из самых сдержанных альф, которого когда-либо встречал. Он заметно успокоился от того, что друг был далеко, потому что Какаши не горел желанием остаться в ближайшее время без разрядки и ненавидел быть отвергнутым Гаем, что случалось практически каждую течку, особенно, когда они вместе были на поле боя.

Он убил двух других джонинов-туманников, оба кошмарно обыкновенные, к которым буквально не испытал какого-либо интереса, до того, как уловил очень притягательный аромат от одного вражеского нина с огненно-рыжими волосами. Мужчина швырял неуправляемый град кунаев из своего огромного плаща и нечеловечески чёрной ткани рукавов, когда перемещался с одного дерева на другой, одновременно убегая от и преследуя единственного нина Листа, решившего преследовать его. Когда Какаши целенаправленно приблизился к нему, то увидел, как тот чунин Конохи поймал кунай прямо в горло и резко упал замертво, словно мешок. Вражеский нин развернулся, почувствовав неожиданное чужое присутствие за собой, но отшатнулся назад, когда двойное осознание убийственных намерений Какаши и течной омеги сразило его единым махом.

Ярко-оранжевые, цвета солнца, глаза вонзились в худую, крепкую фигуру Какаши, и он выглядел так, словно его однозначно разрывало между желанием схватить Какаши, отпрыгнуть и метнуть в него кунай.

— Ты пахнешь недостаточно хорошо, — злобно сказал Какаши, зажав в руках танто своего отца.

Нин Тумана бросил быстрый взгляд на оружие прежде, чем расправил плечи и принял окончательное решение. Но Какаши был слишком быстрым для него — он всегда замечал, что был намного быстрее в течку, — и вскоре другой мужчина лежал на спине с его руками, решительно вплетёнными в его шелковистые рыжие волосы, и ртом, показавшимся из-под опущенной маски, безжалостно завладевшим его. Нин Тумана боролся только секунду, его руки упёрлись в чужие плечи, чтобы оттолкнуть, но затем внезапно он, также, поддался первобытной похоти, и вместо этого его руки схватили Какаши за задницу, подталкивая их тела ближе.

Стремительно сменив их позиции, тот застонал в шею туманнику, чувствуя, как неожиданно вставший член мужчины приятно и яростно двигался напротив его собственного. Вражеский нин разорвал чужой жилет грубыми мозолистыми руками и отбросил в сторону прежде, чем попытать безуспешно стянуть чужие штаны. Когда Какаши сдвинулся, чтобы сесть удобнее для следующего толчка, джонин-туманник внезапно сжал кунай в руке и мгновенно разрезал его пояс на две части. Хотя тот незамедлительно поймал его запястье, обезоружив, не желая оставлять ему возможность нанести удар, вражеский нин не выразил ни малейшего беспокойства и использовал свободную руку, чтобы сдёрнуть штаны и нижнее бельё с Какаши, освобождая его полностью твёрдый член на влажный лесной воздух. Рыжеволосый нин кое-как стянул свои штаны, и Какаши отпустил запястье джонина-туманника, чтобы взять чужой член в руку, наслаждаясь приятным чувством мягкой кожи на настолько твёрдом члене. Вражеский нин сбивчиво охнул, когда тот начал гладить его, но не слишком отвлёкся потому, что его пальцы незамедлительно нашли чужие член и задницу, показав выдающееся мастерство.

— Да, брось, — вдруг огрызнулся тот, и нин Тумана не нуждался в другой помощи, так как толкнулся членом глубоко в Какаши без предупреждения. Их стоны были совсем разными: у врага был почти шипением от болезненного наслаждения от их секса, в то время как у Какаши — почти чистейшего облегчения. Он быстро отшвырнул руки джонина-туманника от своих бёдер и начал трахать себя чужим членом с энергичным темпом и грубой силой, которую хотел. Но он, надо признаться, действительно удивился, когда вражеский нин схватил его эрекцию и начал яростно гладить в ответ.

Какаши резко засмеялся от вида: огромные чёрные рукава джонина-туманника съехали, показав утолщённый пояс кунаев вокруг сильной руки. Его бесконечное, наточенное оружие и ярко выраженные мышцы выглядели неприлично и странно, когда он дрочил Какаши, его тело в чёрных одеждах грубо толкалось вверх в него.

Но секс был хорошим, очень хорошим, и он испытал безмерное облегчение, когда почувствовал, как горячее давление устремилось вверх через него и, наконец-то, достигло знакомой идеальной вершины. Он наслаждался предательским видом победы, когда его сперма попала на чёрную рубашку и перекрученный тёмный плащ джонина-туманника. Глаза Какаши дважды вспыхнули, Шаринган дико кружился, когда мужчина под ним кончил спустя несколько секунд, стиснув в кулаки упавшие листья на лесной подстилке.

Вскоре, Какаши отодвинулся от него. Он безучастно пренебрёг ощущением спермы вражеского нина, из-за которой штаны были влажными, пока приводил всю свою одежду в порядок.

Джонин-туманник пристально наблюдал за ним, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, его пах и бёдра всё ещё были обнажены.

Посмотрев через плечо, Какаши частично развернулся и буднично сообщил:

— Что ж, я знаю, что ты скажешь мне нет — снова, — поэтому пришлось довольствоваться тем, что смог найти.

Майто Гай сердито смотрел в ответ. На одной из его чересчур густых бровей был небольшой порез, кровь стекала по волевой скуле и подбородку. Он смотрел только на Какаши, как если бы джонин-туманник был плодом чужого воображения. Альфа-запах Гая был знакомым сочетанием мучительно сладкого дыма и чистого мужского пота. Каждый раз, когда у него была течка, он обнаруживал, что запах друга вытаскивает на свет его все самые нелицеприятные стороны.

Какаши одарил его широкой, озорной улыбкой, он намеренно опустил маску, чтобы мог лучше целовать вражеского нина и довольно стонать над ним. Но Гай и слышать ничего не хотел: чёрные глаза недовольно сузились, и Какаши почувствовал, как решимость покидает его.

— Ладно, ладно, — неохотно подчинился Какаши, закатив глаза…

…прежде, чем бросил украденный кунай в горло джонина-туманника таким же точным движением, какое тот использовал минутами ранее, чтобы убить чунина Конохи.

Когда Какаши подошёл, Гай заставил его опустить глаза. Он решительно положил руки на жилет Гая и вызывающе посмотрел на него.

— Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь присоединиться, то знай, что всегда можешь сделать это, — дразнился он, но в его голосе клубилось тёмное обещание, и они оба слишком хорошо его слышали.

Как и всегда, когда он приставал, Гай непоколебимо убрал руки Какаши и почти таким же непринуждённым движением натянул чужую маску на место. Какаши раздосадованно вздохнул прежде, чем оттолкнуть Гая и убирать меч. После, тщательно прикрыв Шаринган, он засунул руки глубоко в карманы и изобразил скучающую отчуждённость от окружения.

Они вместе шли через лес, молча считая мёртвых с каждой стороны, пока не нашли других выживших джонина и чунина из Конохи. Какаши не обращал абсолютно никакого внимания на различные разговоры, которые вспыхнули, когда они наконец появились, но он мог сказать, что течка доставляла ему больше неудобств, чем несколько альф из Конохи, которые были на поле боя в разгар победы. Они все могли чувствовать его чересчур хорошо из-за усиленных чакрой чувств и неприлично сильного запаха омеги, который Какаши даже не позаботился усмирить.

Как всегда, Гай решительно оставался рядом, и ни у кого не находилось мужества оттолкнуть его, чтобы сделать предложение Какаши. Гай ответил на несколько вопросов, касательно их двоих, и вскоре потянул Какаши вперёд, таща его за локоть, молча ведя их к Конохе.

Как и ожидалось, за несколько сотен ярдов от деревни, Гай остановился и заявил весьма напряжённым голосом:

— Соперник, ты не можешь переспать с врагом.

Какаши пожал плечами, посмотрев в сторону. Он знал, что с позой, полной абсолютного безразличия, и маской, закрывающей почти три четверти лица, его было трудно читать даже Гаю, который знал его много лет. Снова почувствовал желание, и присутствие Гая вызывало то же раздражение, что и всегда во время его течек, особенно во время или после боя.

Рука Гая опустились на его плечи, нарочно привлекая внимание.

— Какаши, я серьёзно, — также взмолился он, настолько серьёзно, что Какаши стало немного стыдно, что было редкостью для него. — Это было опасно! Он мог убить тебя, пока ты… пока ты…

Какаши не мог не развеселиться из-за друга и поднял обе брови, подбадривая Гая закончить предложение. Но внушительный мастер тайдзюцу покачал головой, не в силах договорить, и крепче стиснул плечи Какаши.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу быть с тобой, но ты не должен терять себя в битве, как сейчас, — предупредил Гай, его взгляд был мягким и обеспокоенным. Чувство вины Какаши стремительно росло, но затем тот быстро оттолкнул предплечья Гая, заставив его отпустить.

Какаши понимал, что ведёт себя нагло и грубо, но всё равно продолжил обвиняюще рычать на удивлённого друга:

— Значит, ты просто хочешь, чтобы я оставался дома и трахал себя игрушками? Посмотрим, как быстро я смогу исчерпать себя прежде, чем вновь стану бесполезным для Конохи? — когда Гай потянулся к нему, Какаши мастерски увернулся от протянутой руки и сердито посмотрел на него. — Ты эгоист. Ты, блядь, божественно пахнешь и ебанный эгоистичный мудак.

Гай мгновенно покраснел от этого замечания и сделал шаг назад, не ожидавший подобного поворота в их пылком споре. С выражением тревоги на лице он смотрел на Какаши до того, как его плечи опустились, и кивнул от явной безысходности.

— У меня нет для тебя ответа, соперник, но я не могу быть с тобой. Ты мой друг, и я сделаю тебе больно.

Это был первый раз, когда Гай смог объяснить свои многолетние отказы, и Какаши моргнул в замешательстве, неожиданно захотев открыть Шаринган, чтобы запечатлеть мягкую печаль на лице своего друга. Смущённый, он тихо спросил:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?..

Лицо Гая покраснело ещё сильнее, и на секунду показалось, что он не ответит, но наконец тот признался:

— Я не буду нежным с тобой и не могу принять мысль о причинении тебе боли, даже если тебе… эм… — Гай отчаянно отвёл взгляд от Какаши, ужасно смущённый. — Даже если тебе это понравиться, то я знаю, что мне — нет, — он с трудом сглотнул и снова жалобно посмотрел на него. Его взгляд, в первую секунду, был очень неясным желанием, которое весьма понравилось Какаши прежде, чем его задавили на корню. — Пожалуйста, не спрашивай меня больше никогда о таком.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Какаши, стараясь игнорировать, что звучал, как подросток в ярости. Он махнул Гаю и направился к одной из речек недалеко от Конохи. Он чувствовал, что друг идёт следом, его покровительственный альфа-запах становился сильнее. Не оборачиваясь, Какаши едко заявил, — Ты мне не нужен, Гай. Иди домой. Найди кого-нибудь незнакомого и трахай до потери пульса.

Он мог бы сказать, что сделал больно Гаю, ровно в тот момент, когда произнёс эти слова, но он чувствовал себя покорёженным и раздосадованным, и казалось естественным, попытаться заставить своего единственного друга чувствовать похожее. Прежде, чем он вновь продолжил идти, запах Гая исчез: тот завершил дзюцу Телесного мерцания, что было полным отклонением от его обычного поведения. Какаши передёрнуло от себя, от знания, что он укусил единственную руку, которая о нём заботилась, но вновь пожал плечами, продолжив свою медленную прогулку к речке.

Когда появился странствующий джонин Конохи, привлечённый необузданным запахом омеги, усиленный течкой, Какаши уставился на него настолько беспощадно, что тот вскинул обе руки в знак поражения и также исчез. Он закатил глаза от идиотизма альф. Но, опять же, Какаши знал слишком много миловидных, слащавых омег в Конохе, которые мечтали о партнёре и раздвигали ноги перед первым попавшимся альфой, поверив в их привлекательные и тупые обещания любви и страсти.

Он никогда, ни разу в жизни, не делал чего-либо подобного.

В любом случае, зачем помогать альфе? Они считали себя венцом ума и силы, но, если честно, за что? Потому что их версия течки заставляла их хотеть секса? Потому что их запах заполнял собой пространство и доминировал в полной чувств, пугающей манере? Потому что в обществе были привилегированны люди, желающие трахнуть других?

Какаши отмахнулся от вопросов. У него было много способов борьбы с альфами, начиная с их убийства и нанесения травм до использования, когда они думали, что в выигрыше от ситуации только они. Не было даже близко никого, кого он видел бы возможной парой. Но Какаши не знал точно, верит ли он, что у каждого — или кого-либо — есть истинная пара. Он, безусловно, признавал, что течки и гоны существуют, что альфы любят трахаться, и омеги любят, когда их трахают, но сама идея родственных душ и истинных пар казалась по-тупому романтичной. Это был своего рода призрачный идеал, обещанный омегам, пока альфы просто хотели бессмысленно толкаться в них.

По давнему инстинкту он направился к речке. Ему нравились маленькие рыбки, плавающие в воде, хотя, это было слишком сентиментально, чтобы признаться в этом кому-нибудь. Сейчас, когда течка вновь полностью вступила в свои права, Какаши очень живо представлял себе, как он войдёт в воду и использует руки до того, как вернётся в Коноху. В деревне он сможет найти какого-нибудь альфу ниже рангом в гоне и воспользуется им, пока тот не вымотается, — а затем другого альфу и повторит, пока течка наконец-то, слава всем богам, не закончится.

Какаши весьма удивился, увидев кого-то ещё около речки, — и ещё больше, когда им оказался Умино Ирука, один из лучших учителей Академии. Тот заметил его мгновением спустя и помахал рукой, широко улыбнувшись.

— Какаши-сан! — позвал Ирука, похлопав рядом с собой. — Пожалуйста, присоединяйся.

Какаши перепрыгнул через воду, хотя там было небольшое расстояние, хотя бы потому, что ему было любопытно пребывание Ируки за пределами деревни. Он должен был знать о нападении Тумана и всё равно был довольно далеко от Конохи, мирно сидя на берегу мелководья.

Ирука был омегой, как и Какаши. Он принимал поразительные меры, когда у него начиналась течка, скрываясь в своей полностью забаррикадированной квартире через равные промежутки времени. Он был весь из мягких изгибов, симпатичных каштановых волос и трепещущих карих глаз, — идеальная омега. И постоянно оставался в деревне. Был прирождённым смотрителем, детским учителем, ухаживающим за разбитыми коленками и сопливыми носами, подкармливающим уличных котов, помогающим старушкам перейти дорогу и вся та чепуха, которая была характерна поведению омеги.

Ирука заставлял Какаши чувствовать себя так, словно когда он представился как омега много лет назад — это была огромная ошибка. Он слишком хорошо знал, что многие люди считают его альфой: во вражеских документах раз за разом по ошибке пишут, что он альфа. Он сбился со счёта сколько раз люди по-глупому удивлялись, когда узнавали, что Какаши не только омега, но ещё и не прячется на время течек.

Садясь рядом с Ирукой, Какаши вспомнил, как третий Хокаге однажды отчитывал его, откровенно сказав:

— Кто-то может воспользоваться тобой и изнасиловать, — что стало поводом для неудачной последовательности событий, которая привела к нескольким АНБУ, удерживающим Какаши от избиения Хирузена, который, безусловно, не оценил удар в лицо.

— Никаких ран? — верно предположил Ирука, искоса поглядывая на Какаши.

Какаши бросил на себя взгляд. Его униформа была забрызгана кровью в нескольких местах, и он знал, что его и того мёртвого джонина-туманника сперма засохла в штанах. За последний час он пережил предостаточно покушений на свою жизнь, но большинство из них провалились, благодаря безмозглому альфа-джонину, который не мог заставить себя убить великолепно пахнущую омегу. Сейчас они все были мертвы в двадцати милях от него. Но, вместо того, чтобы сказать что-либо из этого, Какаши отрицательно покачал головой и беспечно заявил:

— Ни единой царапины.

Ирука наклонился вперёд, упершись локтями в колени и внимательно разглядывая Какаши. У него был только один странный шрам на лице, но большая часть его смуглой кожи оставалась чистой без единой отметины. Как и у любой хорошей омеги, действительно, подумал Какаши. Спрятался в Конохе, оставаясь в секрете и под защитой, позволив альфам сделать всю грязную работу за него.

Какаши внутри закатил глаза, когда Ирука дружелюбно заметил, разглядывая злобное выражение Какаши:

— Но у тебя течка, верно? Не боишься вот так появляться на поле боя?

— Я тоже могу трахаться вне деревни, — мгновенно ответил Какаши, его самооборона качнулась вверх, словно земляное дзюцу. Тонкие тёмные брови Ируки приподнялись от его враждебного настроя, но Какаши чувствовал уязвимость от признания чего угодно, и поэтому он подло и зло набросился на сидящего рядом Ируку. — Ты лишь остаёшься внутри с игрушками, как и все остальные омеги.

Ирука моргнул и медленно ответил:

— Нет, на самом деле, не остаюсь.

Взгляд на него единственного глаза Какаши стал острее. Он знал, что Ирука, бесспорно, оставался внутри деревни во время течек: Какаши довольно придирчиво отслеживал беспорядочные гормональные ужасы, происходящие на территории деревни, и у Ируки был очень чёткий график, которому он беспрекословно следовал.

Так зачем же врать сейчас? Потому что он думал, что Какаши не знает о графике?

Какаши, недовольно глядя, заявил:

— Ты остаёшься каждую течку. Не притворяйся, что это не так.

Ирука посмотрел на него с лёгким непониманием, а потом короткая, холодная улыбка появилась на его лице. Он неторопливо осмотрел Какаши с головы до ног, разглядывая его окровавленную и потрепанную форму. Затем он откинулся назад, перенесла вес на руки за спиной, подогнув ноги под себя.

Невероятно небрежным голосом Ирука наконец признал:

— Что ж, я остаюсь на каждый гон, верно.

Какаши снова уставился на него. Он едва мог поверить своим ушам. Нахрена сейчас врать, о том, что ты не омега! Это не то что можно всерьёз делать! Между жестокими течками — и блядь, Какаши становилось хуже, температура поднималась, а член начал подниматься от ярости, — и тем, как альфы пожирали его хищными глазами, не было никакого способа отрицать, что ты омега, все это заметили, даже чёртовы бедные беты, застрявшие посередине.

— Ты не альфа, — спокойно сказал Какаши.

Не сводя глаз с Какаши, Ирука задумчиво пробормотал:

— О, нет?

Какаши зарычал, внезапно снимая жилет и закатывая рукава.

— Нет, Ирука-сенсей, — усмехнулся он, от раздражения тон его голоса стал грубым и уязвлённым. — Ты совсем не пахнешь альфой. Ты совсем на меня не реагируешь. А я нахожусь в самом разгаре этой ёбанной течки… которая, я знаю, у тебя уже прошла, так что прекрати играть в эти тупые игры.

Ирука смотрел, как он снимает жилет с отрешённым интересом, и терпел оскорбления без малейшего сопротивления. Когда Какаши облизнул губы, сердито глядя на него, Ирука наконец ответил небрежным и простодушно поучительным голосом:

— Я не пахну как альфа, потому что я на подавителях запахов.

Какаши подозрительно оглядел того.

— Не бывает такого. Альфы не принимают подавители запахов. Зачем они им?

Ирука мягко улыбнулся и отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть на речку. Спустя мгновение Какаши решительно проследил за его взглядом и понял, что тот нашёл маленькую рыбку, которая так заинтересовала Какаши, когда посещал воду. Он был так очарован утончённой белой рыбкой, что почти вздрогнул, когда Ирука неожиданно вновь заговорил, его тон был ровным, но мрачным:

— Мир по-разному реагирует на альф и омег. Я не поддерживаю эту дискриминацию. Есть некие ожидания поведения альф, и я не заинтересован в том, чтобы быть загнанным в подобные рамки.

Какаши уставился на него, внезапно почувствовав себя беззащитно.

Он был крайне скептически настроен к истории, которую ему так красиво наплели в оправдание своего не-омежьего существования. Он видел Ируку в деревне годами и не чувствовал абсолютно никакого интереса от нёго. Ирука ни разу не пах как альфа, его, казалось, ни разу не волновала течка Какаши, как и любой другой омеги. Он даже не реагировал сейчас, когда Какаши был готов вылезти из кожи от жажды секса!

Потому что Ирука был омегой. Это была жестокая шутка.

— Я не верю тебе, — в итоге предъявил Какаши, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол и мрачным. Он хотел пойти в воду, трахнуть себя пальцами, подрочить и поплыть по течению, не парясь о нелепых фантазиях помешанной омеги, который был самым типичным представителем их пола.

Ирука взглянул на Какаши, его улыбка стала шире.

— Нет? — ответил он, и Какаши всё-таки закатил глаза. Выглядя довольно развеселившимся, Ирука охотно задал следующий вопрос, — Так если я ослаблю контроль над своей чакрой, и ты почувствуешь мой остаточный альфа-запах, ты сможешь мне поверить, м?

Какаши встал, отряхивая брюки от грязи.

— Конечно, Ирука-сенсей, — небрежно согласился он. Он просто пойдёт немного вверх по течению и уже там позаботится о себе. Подальше, блядь, от этих лживых отговорок…

Внезапно он согнулся пополам, огромное возбуждение с силой ударило его в живот. Перед глазами плавали всевозможные невероятно красочные пятна, и он схватился за лицо, пытаясь инстинктивно прикрыть Шаринган, но оказалось, что он его даже не открывал. Он споткнулся до того, как попытался выровнять своё положение и с растущей тревогой осознавал, что его едва стоящий член стал настолько твёрдым, что штаны теперь выглядели так, словно он прятал стальной шест под натянутой тканью.

После первой секунды запах стал для него чётче, и затем ещё через несколько секунд поразительно более выраженным. Это было опьяняюще, сбивающе с толку: хотя там были мягкие отдалённые цветочные нотки, но большая часть альфа-запаха была тяжелым запахом железа, словно огромное количество крови, пролитой в битве, или раскалённый металл, выкованный в оружие.

И, невероятно, — всё это исходило от Ируки.

Какаши едва мог сосредоточиться на лице учителя, но он смог уловить лишь мельком выражение лица Ируки, которое было весьма самодовольным, но также и довольно необычно грустным.

Затем, так же быстро, как альфа-запах вытеснил жизнь вокруг речки, Ирука втянул его обратно и внезапно положил руку на плечо Какаши, приблизив лицо к нему, его рот рядом с ухом Какаши.

— Я сказал тебе правду. Теперь не делай себе больно здесь.

Прежде, чем Какаши смог действительно осознать, что случилось, тёплое дыхание Ируки коснулось его шеи, и тот мягко засмеялся в обнажённую нежную кожу под мочкой его уха. Его слова были тёмным, безупречным обещанием:

— Ты даже не представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю.

Какаши весь напрягся, когда рука Ируки опасно скользнула к его закрытому тканью горлу, а язык быстро лизнул изгиб уха. Его шепот был чистым, зловещим возбуждением:

— У тебя такие низкие стандарты для альф, мне бы не хотелось видеть, как же ты не прав.

Затем Ирука исчез в клубах дымового дзюцу, и Какаши пошатываясь направился к речке, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, чтобы снять одежду. Он погрузился в воду с головой, желая и нуждаясь в прохладе, чтобы остудить своё пылающее лицо. Когда он стащил штаны и начал прикасаться к себе, всё, о чём он мог думать, — это невозможный чунин-сенсей, его чёртовы обещания и невероятный, удивительных запах, до сих пор оставшийся глубоко в сознании Какаши.


End file.
